


Lead by strings into the abyss

by Silvaxus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Jack really has a problem, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Top Hannibal Lecter, Topping from the Bottom, light blood play, like murder puppets gore, more murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Some believed that Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham had died on the cliff by the house fighting a dragon. A monster and an empath to take down a dragon only to die a tragic death. That's what some people believed but not Jack Crawford.He was sure that both of them were alive, and he feared the day the two would return to Baltimore. What would Hannibal Lecter do, and what had Will Graham become?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Lead by strings into the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> sorry for vanishing on you without an Info. 
> 
> These are stressful times for all of us and this year likes kicking me in the guts. I was coming back to writing after my surgery in January when I had to let my beloved kitty of 13 years go to his big brother in the summerlands. I'm still devastated and I hope my vacation (starting in a week) will help me deal with the whole situation better.
> 
> While going through OneDrive I found this posted fic and decided to post it. 
> 
> Have fun with it.
> 
> Silva

Jack stood in an abandoned warehouse and didn't even try to fight off the chill, the dread and naked fear he felt. His agents around him all looked uncomfortable, afraid, and only a few words were spoken in the silence of the warehouse.   
  
He didn't know the reasons for this...display, but he had always told the higher ranks to expect something like this. They had never found their bodies, only blood high up on the cliff together with the dragon, but never valid evidence of their death.   
  
Shivering, Jack forced himself to look up at the bodies hanging down from a steel beam.   
  
There were four of them, and one had to be blind to ignore the fact that they resembled the members of the BAU team. Jack felt like he was looking up at himself, hanging down there like a macabre version of a puppet; held up by strings and wires as far as he could see.  
  
The bodies were taken down, and up close, Jack could see that the limbs had been severed from the torso, and the muscles had been bared and enhanced with wire until they could be used like string puppets.   
  
The ones resembling Price and Zeller were in similar conditions. Both bodies had their tongues cut up, fingers were broken, and skulls cracked open like eggshells. The one resembling Jack looked almost peaceful except for the missing eyes and the metal rod that had been rammed into one ear and came out on the other side. The worst body was the one resembling Alana. Nothing but shreds of flesh held together by wire, muscles and something Jack couldn't name.   
  
Another team from the FBI arrived, and Jack and his team were told to leave. He didn't even fight to keep the case because everyone could see what this case meant.  
  
"It's _him_ , isn't it?"  
  
Jack didn't know if it was just _him_ or _them_ in this case. There were no missing organs this time, but the level of brutality and the resemblance of the victims to Jack's team were evident. Even the idiots higher up saw it and pulled the BAU from the case. No one wanted to risk a massacre on a whole FBI team.   
  
They were all taken into protective custody.   
  
One week turned into two, two into three, and almost two months had passed before the higher ranks rereleased them. The only reasons they were allowed to leave were the piles and piles of bodies in the morgue and because the crime scenes were all strategically placed around the safe house.   
  
A clear and mocking sign that the killer knew where they were forced to hide, and with every crime scene, Jack became even more sure that this wasn't just the Chesapeake Ripper alone.   
  
No, the Ripper had found a companion, and Jack was sure who said companion was.   
  
Jack was tired but happy when he walked into his own home for the first time in weeks. Everything was dusty and felt cold to him. Since his wife's death almost two years ago, Jack missed the light and the warmth the house used to have when Bella was still alive.   
  
Throwing his key into the bowl and his coat ended up draped over the backrest of the couch.   
  
Jack's heart stopped beating for a few seconds when he switched the lights on in the kitchen, and no one else but Will Graham was waiting for him.   
  
"Hello, Jack."  
  
With his fingers still on the main light switch, Jack stared at the former FBI profiler.   
  
Will looked...better than the last time Jack had seen him. No dark rings under his eyes, the missing beard almost forced Jack's gaze onto the prominent scar on his cheek and thanks to his shorter than usual hair, and Jack could see a long scar on his forehead as well.   
  
Will leaned against the fridge with his arms crossed in front of his chest. An expensive-looking dark coat was the reason Jack hadn't seen Will's lingering form in the darkness of the kitchen.   
  
However, there was something utterly wrong with the version of Will Graham Jack found in his kitchen.   
  
The way Will was holding himself spoke of self-assurance Jack had never seen on Will. He held himself with ease in a relaxed position, and Jack was sure that Will never was this...buff around the arms and shoulders. Will's whole demure reminded Jack of a lazy cat in the sun but with their eyes on their prey running cluelessly in the grass. It was the madness Jack could see in Will's eyes that made Jack reach for his weapon on his belt.  
  
"Hello, Will. What an unexpected surprise. Some people think you are dead."  
  
Will's smile was amused. Like a tiger looking at a dog barking at him.   
  
"I'm sure most people think this, but not you."  
  
Will's eyes wandered from Jack's face to something behind Jack...and suddenly, he felt a threat behind himself. Hesitating, Jack tried to fight his lizard brain to decide what the bigger threat to his life was. Will Graham in front of him or the danger behind him who he had no doubt would be Hannibal Lecter.  
  
A hand reached for the gun in Jack's hand as he was pointing his gun at Will. Jack didn't fight when the weapon was taken from him, and the tall and lean form of Hannibal Lecter appeared from the shadows of the hallway like a nightmare. Jack watched as Hannibal handed the weapon over to Will, who took the weapon apart with ease before he dropped the parts into the sink.   
  
After that was done, both men stared at Jack, who noticed that the two of them stood too close when one knew that Will Graham disliked touch of any kind to the point of rude rebukes when his personal space was violated. Yet, Hannibal wasn't just standing close, but Will seemed to lean against Hannibal's side like it was the most normal thing to them.   
  
Swallowing dry, Jack stayed silent and waited for them to speak. The madness in Will's eyes seemed to burn even brighter now with Hannibal by his side, and for the first time, Jack saw what others seemed to have seen a long time ago.   
  
A deep connection, two minds of equal darkness drawn to each other by urges and instincts people wouldn't call human, to begin with.  
  
"What brings you two here if I may ask?"  
  
Jack felt unsure about what to say or how to react. He had a good guess why they were here, but he had no idea what they wanted from.   
  
"You may ask, Jack."  
  
Hannibal's voice was smooth and controlled as ever, his accent soft but more prominent than usual.   
  
"I'm sure the FBI got our messages, or you and your team wouldn't have been forced to go hide in a poorly chosen safe house. Sadly, the ones thinking they can chase us without punishment don't seem to understand the meaning. Not at all. No good grades for the higher-ups at the FBI but so amusing for us to watch."  
  
Will looked indeed amused while Hannibal looked smug. He had managed to avoid the authorities for so long after all.   
  
Jack felt himself tense at the insult, a natural reaction to him, but the look Will wore on his face when he looked at Hannibal made Jack's skin crawl. It was a look he had seen on his wife's face, but there was something else on Will's face as well. Excitement, hunger, a feral craziness. Hannibal answered Will's gaze with a smile that was pure control and lazy content at once.   
  
"I told them to keep looking for you because I didn't believe that you two are indeed dead. No one was listening to me. Now the FBI had to face their mistakes, and they don't like it. You know they were going to put the BAU back on the case once they realized that they couldn't stop you."  
  
Jack saw that Will was about to answer, but Hannibal stopped the younger man with a touch to Will's nape. Will's eyes fluttered shut the second Hannibal's fingers met his skin. Jack was forced to watch Will leaning into the touch, and the sounds Jack could hear from the young man were almost obscene. Hannibal smiled down at Will with love written all over his face, but the second he looked over the kitchen isle at Jack; there was nothing but murderous intent on the doctor's face.  
  
"Your superiors were listening to you, Jack. They tried to find us, and when we realized that the FBI is trying to track us, we first thought it would be you and your team, but we realized soon that they pulled you from the case. They are powerless to do anything against us, Jack. The last time the FBI managed to arrest Will was because of my actions. The last time the FBI was able to arrest me was because it fitted my plans. We left and stayed away from the FBI but not any longer, Jack. I'm sure you can understand."  
  
Hannibal stopped whatever he was doing with Will, and Will shook himself like a wet dog and huffed, annoyed that Hannibal stopped, before he looked at Jack. Jack stepped back when he met Will's eyes. Barely contained violence only held back by an iron will and sharp mind. Jack didn't need to hear Will's next words to know what was waiting for him, for the FBI, should they try to go against Hannibal and Will.  
  
"We came to you with a warning and an offer at the same time, Jack. For the old time's sake. The FBI is to stay away from us. We will be leaving, and we will stay away from Baltimore. Should we, at any point, think that the FBI tries to get us arrested, we will come back, and next time we won't be satisfied with killing your look-a-likes. Tell the FBI this, Jack. Maybe they'll understand this time that they can't win against us...or they understand our other message."  
  
Right on time, Jack's phone went off in his pocket. The sound was loud in the otherwise silent house. The phone went silent again, only to start ringing two seconds later.  
  
Hannibal's chuckle was dark, and Jack watched him entwine his and Will's fingers. Eyes so dark they looked almost like dried blood in the light of the kitchen met Jack's gaze.   
  
"We will take our leave now because you'll have to work now, Jack. Tell Alana I haven't forgotten my promise to her, and even the power and wealth of the Verger Empire won't be enough to protect her from me when I come for her. Goodbye, Jack."  
  
Jack was aware of the sound of them leaving; he heard Will saying his goodbye just like he listened to the sound of the back door falling shut. Fearing what he was about to hear, Jack answered his phone.  
  
….  
  
 _Later that night…  
_  
They went back to the house on the cliff. Despite the months that had passed since they had fought the dragon, their blood was still visible outside and darkening the stones. The sound of the waves hitting the shore was like a lullaby to the two men inside the house, but they were far from sleeping. The night was yet young, and their shared hunt left them both yearning for more, needing each other in more than one way.  
  
A groan that was too deep to be caused by pain echoed in the otherwise empty house. They weren't going to stay, and so they didn't bother with making the house cozy and warm. They came back to dwell in the memories of their kill of a dragon, the moment of closeness before they chose to be free of the world and just to be with each other.   
  
Another moan broke the silence, followed by a dark chuckle.   
  
There, in the room that was now their bedroom for the night, they celebrated their hunt, the blood they shed, in the most carnal way.   
  
The view presenting itself in front of Hannibal was breathtaking, and no matter how often he had already seen it, no matter how often he was going to see it in the future, the picture of Will Graham captured in the claws of pleasure will always be a delight to Hannibal.  
  
The pressure of Will digging his nails into the skin of Hannibal's chest was almost painful, and he was waiting for the moment when the skin would break and blood would well up only for Will to lick it off Hannibal's skin.  
  
Hannibal was holding his pleasure at bay with iron control while Will was on top of him. The second they walked into the house, Will had pushed Hannibal against the closest wall, and they left a trail of clothes on their way from the door until Will pushed Hannibal down on the bed.  
  
Will used less time than Hannibal preferred to prepare himself, but the tight heat engulfing Hannibal's cock when Will went down on him made his pulse race.  
  
Yearning to take control, Hannibal tried to direct Will's movements, but his lover had other ideas. Flexing muscles, circling hips, slowly up and down...Hannibal was powerless against Will's desire to tease him, to bring Hannibal to the edge and back again more than once.   
  
Will's too blue eyes were clouded with pleasure, and Will didn't even stop when his orgasm marked Hannibal's skin. He took even more from Hannibal and gave nothing back while he whispered promises of blood at Hannibal. Luring him in with body, mind and soul, and Hannibal felt helpless to deny Will his wishes.   
  
Even when Will cried out in overstimulation, he didn't stop, and Hannibal cursed low when nails broke the skin and blood turned his skin red.   
  
Turning them around, Hannibal held Will down who made a sound barely human when Hannibal pushed in deep while lifting Will's legs to his shoulders. What felt like hours of denied release turned Hannibal rough and needy while Will whimpered, begged and moaned, Hannibal, only for Hannibal.   
  
Their eyes met a split second before Hannibal succumbed to his orgasm. Strong and calloused fingers gripped him by the neck to pull him down, and the monster hiding under his skin knew what his lover wanted.   
  
When Hannibal allowed his body to drown in pleasure, he bit down hard on the offered skin between Will's shoulder and neck. Fingers pulled on Hannibal's hair, not to pull him away but to hold him close.  
  
The scent of sex, cum and blood filled the air, which already carried the scents of salt and the ocean below the cliff.  
  
The blood of the dragon looked almost black in the pale light of the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
